Fresh Air(rewrite)
by songfire15
Summary: Bolin and Asami take a walk, having become close friends after the plight with Amon. They always heard talking helped clear the air. Rewritten from 2012. Bosami/BolinxAsami if you squint.


**I wrote this story two years ago(which is really crazy to think about). Since I recently returned to the world of fanfiction, I decided to make some improvements on previous stories I've written. I hope this story is a lot easier and enjoyable to read this time around. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra. Those rights belong to Mike and Brian. Thanks!

Asami and Bolin had been left alone after Korra and Mako went on their 'date'. They had gotten used to the firebender and avatar leaving when they pleased, leaving them to fend for themselves. It had been awkward in the beginning; at best. As time went on, they go to know each other better, even going so far as to take walks together and talk about their lives or whatever was on their mind at that time.

Pro-bending was a frequent topic. Bolin's new team mates had been getting on his nerves. He didn't want to admit it, but they didn't have nearly the skills that his brother and Korra had. He'd tried everything. Daily practices, frequent sparring between the two of them. None of it worked. They still royally failed as benders. Asami had seen them practicing and yeah. They stunk.

The topic this particular evening was how Asami had, by pure accident, managed to hit Mako...with her moped. Neither of them had come to grasp how in the world it had happened. But it must've been fate.

"How the heck did you hit my brother any ways?" Bolin asked.

Asami shrugged. "I was just in town looking at a shop and was heading back home when all of the sudden, there he was."

They turned a corner into the nicer part of town with huge buildings, the police force, Cabbage Corp, the pro-bending arena. The grandeur of it was a sight to behold.

"It's so weird. You were just thrown into this whole mess," Bolin said casually. He kept walking, nodding towards the Sato Estate when they had begun to pass it. It was crazy to think back to when they searched her house only to find all the mechatanks hidden underground. Even to this day it came as a shock to him. Not just him, everyone. He sighed. "I still can't believe your father was involved with the equalists. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Me too. I had no idea." Asami looked towards the place she used to call home. Memories flooded back to her. About her mother, her father. Happy times, sad times. Things she wished she could forget. Things she thought she had long forgotten. She tore her gaze from the building and brought her arms up to her chest to hug herself.

Bolin tenderly rested a hand on her shoulder. It was the least he could do. He couldn't even imagine the confusion, hurt and betrayal she felt. For what it was worth, he hoped the small gesture provided a bit of comfort. But when he felt her tense up, he quickly withdrew his hand and brought it to his chest. "Oh, sorry," he said.

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "It's alright. It just surprised me that's all."

"Alright," he said, letting his arm fall back to his side. "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"No, you're fine. I was just deep in thought for a second."

They became silent. As they turned another corner, Air Temple Island came into view. It was a beautiful place. Trees were everywhere. The décor was an older style, but pleasant to the eye. Asami loved it, finding delight in the calm, refreshing aura given off by everyone there. She'd been staying with the airbender family ever since the incident with her father. They had been more than happy to take her in. The food was great and they treated her like family, which was more than any thank-you she could give would cover.

When they arrived at the pier, the boat traveling to and from the island could be seen across the bay. They'd have to wait until it returned, so they found a nearby bench and sat down. The moon's reflection off the water streamed across the wooden boards of the pier like rays of sun during the day. It was calm and quiet, save the soothing rush of waves.

Carefully, Bolin broke the silence around them. "So, you liked my brother from the start, huh?"

Asami sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "You could say that. The Fire-Ferrets were my favorite underdog team. And then running into him was the icing on the cake."

"You know, I never told you this, but I liked Korra...Of course my brother shot that dream to pieces."

She looked at him, surprised. "You've got to be kidding me. When was this?"

Bolin threw his hands up in defeat. "During the Tournament. I was actually planning to ask Korra out officially when, ah...I caught them kissing."

"Oh...well, at least I can't say I'm the only one who's heart was broken by your brother," Asami said disdainfully. She stared out across the bay. The boat was coming back. They'd have to leave soon.

"Yeah. Oh well, at least we have each other, huh?" Bolin gave a cheeky grin in attempts to make her smile. When she chuckled, he joined her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving it a quick squeeze. They needed this. To be with someone who was willing to listen and provide support. It was a small blessing among the craziness. Bolin brought his hand from around her back and stood. "The boat's on it's way back. We better get going."

Asami arose from the bench and they slowly made their way down to the end of the pier. They stood in silence as they waited for the boat to take port. As soon as it came to dock, they stepped into it and in quiet retrospect were soon riding on the waters over to the island.

Bolin stepped out first once they arrived and held out a hand for Asami. She smiled, immediately placing her hand in his and allowing him to help her out of the vessel. They thanked the young man guiding the boat, waving a polite goodbye as he left to guide the ship back to Republic City.

They began the long walk back to the Airbender home. Bolin glanced at her while they walked. She looked exhausted. Her normally bright green eyes were clouded over and fine red lines threaded through them. Long days and short nights at Future Industries as CFO must be taking their toll.

She had taken over the company immediately after her father was found to be involved with the equalists. Things started out all right. She could go to work when she pleased, had the privilege of testing all the newest models of Satomobiles, and had a paying job. Those days ended when they tried in vain to renew their reputation with current buyers. No one had an interest to buy from a company whose previous CFO was an equalist supporter. Things had begun to go down.

Bolin stepped in front of her when they reached the steps leading to the dormitories. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You look exhausted; have you been sleeping alright?"

"Not really," she said curtly. She brushed past him and started up the stairs. "This whole 'we won't buy from you because your father was involved with the equalist revolution' thing is really stressing me out. I'm not at fault for what my father did. I'm doing the best I can."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you are, but you can only do so much."

Asami turned around and saw that Bolin had almost caught up to her. "I realize that, but its easier said than done," she murmured. "I'm one person. I just want to help get Future Industries get back up to the top."

"I'm sure you do," he walked up a few steps to get back by her side. "But don't over-do it. A business is not worth losing sleep over."

Asami let out a dry laugh at the irony of his words. Bolin smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they continued their way up the stairs. Maybe he was right. Work was definitely not worth losing sleep over.

**I hope this story is better than it was before! I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. Reviews are always welcome :)**

**~*sf15*~**


End file.
